not a CHOICE
by Vhy-mirror
Summary: Rabu. Hari yang paling dibenci Yesung karena rabu adalah hari dimana Siwon akan pulang malam sekali. Bahkan kadang-kadang Siwon baru pulang keesokan harinya./Sci-fic/Drama/Romance/sex


**.**

**.**

**NOT a CHOICE**

**Create by : Vhy + GE**

**Cast : Choi Siwon, Kim Jong Woon, and other Cast**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Sci-fic**

**Disclaimer : ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

.

.

Warning : **boysLOVE **–BL–, **Typos**, **alur EXPRESS**, **Don't Like-DON'T READ** –okayyy- ^_^

* * *

.

Summary :

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu tubuhnya bereaksi dengan _chip_ dan sensor yang kita pasang. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu 72 sampai 80 jam."

8^_^8 !Happy Reading! 8^_^8

.

.

"Hwang _uisa_...Apa semua sudah siap?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan serba putih.

"Tak ada orang lain di sini. Jadi berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Siwon-_ah_." Sahut seorang di sana yang disebut 'Hwang _uisa_' yang mengenakan jas putih panjang. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah laboratorium pribadi milik Zhoumi. atau bisa disebut dengan 'Hwang uisa' ketika ia sedang menyamar.

"..."

"Kau sudah bereskan kekasihnya?" _Namja _tinggi berambut merah marun yang disebut 'Hwang _uisa_' itu bertanya pada Siwon.

"Dia sudah kubereskan. Tinggal mengurus tubuh ini." Siwon melangkah mendekati seseorang yang terbaring pucat, setelah menyampirkan jas lab yang ada di gantungan baju.

"Bagus. Kita akan memulainya, setelah Hankyung-_ah_ datang."

"Hankyung? Kau tak memberitahuku jika dia akan ikut dalam percobaan ini." suara Siwon agak tinggi. Ia kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak tau apa–apa tentang keterlibatan Hankyung dalam percobaan kali ini?

"Aku tak ingin kau melibatkan masalah pribadimu di sini...

...Kita butuh seorang yang handal untuk benar–benar menyempurnakan penelitian, dan hanya dia yang bisa kupercaya." ucapnya santai, tak terlalu menanggapi Siwon. Toh...pada akhirnya keputusan berada di tagannya. Dialah ketua penelitian ini.

"Huft...terserah. Yang terpenting aku yang akan menjadi pemilik hasil percobaanmu kali ini."

"Tentu."

V

V

V

"Kita mulai."

Zhoumi telah memegang sebuah pisau bedah dan membelah dada mayat yang ada di depannya.

Awalnya dia menyayat diagonal dari bahu kiri hingga tulang dada dilanjutkan dengan bahu kanan hingga tulang dada. Selanjutnya 'Hwang _uisa_' menyayat dengan rapih dada mayat itu melintang hingga ujung perut.

"Hankyung."

"Aku mengerti." Dengan kata itu, Hankyung melakukan tugasnya. Ia memasang sebuah alat yang telah menjadi bahan percobaannya bersama Siwon, dan Zhoumi selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

Hankyung memasukkan alat sebesar kotak cincin, dan menempatkannya ke sebuah rongga tepat di dada dirinya.

"Tolong, Siwon-_ah_." Ujar Hankyung setelah merapikan alatnya di bagian dada kiri yang penuh dengan darah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Siwon langsung menyingkirkan Hankyung kasar dari tempatnya, dan menyiapkan jarum, benang, gunting, dan beberapa alat lain untuk menyatukan alat itu dengan tubuh mayat itu.

Hankyung tersenyum miris menerima perlakukan seperti itu dari Siwon, tapi ia tau, ia harus bersikap biasa dan meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk memasang beberapa alat lain di seluruh bagian tubuh itu.

"Aku sudah memasang sensor di sini." Zhoumi memecahkan lamunan Hankyung dan mulai membelah beberapa bagian di alat gerak tubuh itu, untuk dipasangkan alat sensor dan sebuah alat yang dapat mengahsilkan denyutan.

V

V

V

Enam jam berlalu, dengan penuh keringat dan kosentrasi.

Kini mereka bertiga telah duduk sejajar memandang hasil karya mereka.

Sebuah hasil karya dari tiga orang peneliti hebat yang tak mau dipublikasikan kemampuannya.

Tan Hankyung, Choi Siwon, dan tentu saja Zhoumi –sang Hwang _uisa_.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu tubuhnya bereaksi dengan _chip_ dan sensor yang kita pasang. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu 72 sampai 80 jam." Seraya itu, Zhoumi memberi isyarat untuk mundur beberapa langkah pada Siwon dan Hankyung, lalu memencet tombol hijau besar di salah satu panel control di lab itu.

Zzztttt...

Dengan perlahan, _bed_ yang ditiduri oleh mayat yang terbaring itu diselimuti dengan kaca berbentuk tabung yang muncul dari bawah.

Tak lama, ada sebuah cairan berwarna ungu yang menenggelamkan mayat itu hingga tabung itu penuh.

Zhoumi memencet satu tombol lagi, yang menyebabkan _bed_ yang menjadi tempat tidur mayat itu, melipat dan menjadi lempengan yang menjadi dasar tabung, menyebabkan tubuh mayat itu mengambang di tengah.

Ddrrrttt...

Perlahan, Tabung itu berdiri dan tubuh itu seakan menjadi ikan duyung yang sedang tidur dalam posisi berdiri.

"Berhentilah menatapnya seperti itu, Siwon-_ah_?" Zhoumi, mematahkan lamunan Siwon yang sedari tadi melihat dengan kagum tubuh yang hanya menggunakan sepotong kain yang hanya menutupi bagian selangkangannya saja.

Hankyung langsung berdehem, sambil melepaskan jas labnya. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah Zhoumi di dekat panel control.

"Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai di sini. aku permisi dulu, Zhoumi-_ssi_, Siwon-_ssi_." Hankyung menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Zhoumi dan Siwon. Lalu dia langsung membuka pintu dan pergi.

"Kuarasa dia mendengar apa yang kau katakan sebelum operasi ini." Zhoumi menarik kesimpulan, sambil duduk di salah satu sofa di sana.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil. Dan melangkah menuju _coolcase_ di pojok ruangan, dekat pintu masuk.

Ia mengambil 2 kaleng kopi, dan membawanya ke sofa.

"Namanya Kim Yesung. Tingginya 178cm. Matanya sipit, pipinya _cubby_, alisnya tebal, dan suaranya merdu. Dia juga-"

"Aku tau...aku tau. Tapi, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hankyung. Ada apa dengan kalian?" Zhoumi langsung menyela sambil menegak kopi kaleng yang di sodorkan Siwon.

"Apanya yang kau tanyakan?"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa~. Kau dan Hankyung. Sejak kapan kalian begini, _eoh_?"

"Percayalah kau takkan penah mau mendengarnya."

"Hankyung bersikap terlalu dingin belakangan ini. Kau pasti berpengaruh besar di hidupnya." Mendengar itu, Siwon hanya tersenyum remeh.

_**Chuu~~**_

**Siwon**_** mengecup singkat leher jenjang Hankyung dari belakang. Tangannya yang sedari tadi di lingkarkan di pinggang Hankyung perlahan terangkat perlahan, dan menyusup ke dalam kaus longgar yang sedang Hankyung kenakan.**_

"_**Euunghhh..." Lenguhan Hankyung lepas ketika **_**Siwon**_** telah menemukan sebuah tonjolan kecil di dada kiri Hankyung.**_

"_**Cmmppkkkk...mmkk...cck,," **_**Siwon**_** meraup bibir terbuka Hankyung dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya untuk mengksplorasi rongga basah itu.**_

_**Satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meraba kancing baju Hankyung...**_

_**TEP,**_

_**Hankyung menahan tangan itu.**_

**Siwon**_** beralih untuk melonggarkan celana Hankyung..**_

_**TEP,**_

_**Tangan Hankyung kembali menahannya.**_

_**Ciuman panas itu berakhir. **_**Siwon**_** membalikkan tubuh Hankyung, dan mempertemukan kedua mata mereka.**_

"_**Wae?"**_

"_**Aku belum siap, **_**Siwon**_**-ah. Aku belum berani melakukannya."**_

"Dia bilang dia hanya ingin melakukannya saat kami telah menikah. Hey! Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Siwon agak jengah melihat tatapan Zhoumi padanya.

"Aku mencoba merayunya beberakali jika suasana mendukungku. Tapi dia masih meolaknya." Siwon mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi Zhoumi. Sebenarnya Siwon tau, yang Zhoumi maksud adalah _apa yang salah dengan sex setelah menikah._

"Kuajak dia menikah, dia menolaknya juga dengan alasan dia ingin meraih cita-citanya dulu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berpisah dengannya. Sederhana, _keujji_?"

"Kapan kau memutuskannya?"

"Tiga bulan lalu. Dan saat itu pula, aku sibuk mengurus proyek kita yang satu ini." Siwon masih bersikap santai, seakan yang ia katakan tak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap hidupnya.

Padahal, di dalam hatinya, jauh di dalam hatinya yang gelap, Dia masih merindukan Hankyung. Hankyung-nya.

"_Cha_..Aku akan pulang dan membereskan ruang kerjaku untuk Yesung tinggali." Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan menyabet jaket di gantungan. Ia meninggalkan Zhoumi yang tersenyum tipis.

"Cepatlah buka matamu, Yesung-_ah_. Aku ingin tau cerita selanjutnya..." Zhoumi mendekati tepat Yesung mengapung, dan menyentuh kaca yang penuh dengan cairan warna ungu bening itu.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

"Engghh...aaahh...aaahh...aaahh..."desahan demi desahan terdengar dari sebuah kamar di lantai dua.

Baunya sangat menyengat. Penuh dengan dengan aroma _sex_s dan keringat.

Cahaya remang, dan bulan sabit sebagai saksi bergumulan dua _namja_ di atas tempat tidur _king size_ itu.

"Aahh...aaah...eeemmuupphh..." _Namja_ manis yang berada di bawah, dengan kaki yang melingkar di pingang _namja_ di atasnya terus mendesah, terus mendongak, dan terus bergerak berlawanan arah dengan _namja_ di atasnya. Membiarkan _hole_nya tertembus, terbelah, dan penuh oleh kejantanan dan _vibrator_ berbentu peniss di _man hole_nya.

"Terus mendesah, Yesung-_ie_..." _Namja_ tampan, bertubuh atletis di atasnya menggeram penuh nafsu dan makin mempercepat sodokannya ke dalam _man hole_ seorang yang bernama Yesung itu.

"Eeunnghh...Si-siwoonn..iieeehh..." Desahannya terputus-putus karena hentakan Siwon yang sangat keras. Ia terpantul-pantul dan hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya, pada sang _seme_ yang terus menguasai dirinya.

"Emmmpphh..." Siwon merasa perutnya tergelitik sesuatu, ia terus meningkatkan kecepatannya. Yesung yang mengerti, langsung mengerat dan melonggarkan _hole_nya, untuk menggoda Siwon.

Ia juga bergerak berlawanan dengan gerakan Siwon, mencumbui bahu Siwon, dan memberikan beberpa _kissmark_ tak begitu kentara di sana.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh.." Siwon menebarkan benihnya ke dalam _manhole_ Yesung. Sangat kentara kenikmatan yang ia rasakan hingga matanya terpejam, dan tubuhnya menegang seluruhnya.

"Eeeupphh..." Yesung yang merasa penuh, karena kedatangan cairan Siwon, bergerak gelisah. Ia baru menyadari ada rasa sedikit perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia menunduk, dan berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi. Cairan berwarna putih dan bercak merah mengalir keluar, di celah penis, Siwon dan _vibrator_ di dalan _man hole_nya.

Merasa sudah memberi kesempatan Yesung untuk beranafas, Siwon langsung menyentuh penis Yesung, dan mengocoknya. Membuat penis yang setengah tegang itu, tegang sempurna.

Plop!

Penis Siwon mau tak mau harus keluar dari sarangnya, karena Siwon ingin mengoral penis Yesung.

Tak jijik sama sekali, Siwon menaik turunkan kepalanya, mengeluar-masukkan penis Yesung dari mulutnya.

"Euummpphh...Euummpphh..."

Yesung tak menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia hanya menikmati yang dilakukan Siwon pada penisnya. Sesekali Yesung merasakan Siwon menyedot kuat penisnya dan menggigitinya kecil.

Siwon juga meremas dan memberi sentuhan memutar pada buah zakar Yesung yang sedang menganggur. Mengakibatkan desahan yang sangat penuh dengan nafsu.

"Eeeeemphh..." secepat itu Yesung keluar. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan sentuah Siwon.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka begumul hari ini. tiga kali? Empat kali?

Yang Yesung tau, Siwon sangat menyukai kegiatan ini, dan itu juga yang membuat Yesung menyukai kegiatan ini.

"Eeemmpphh..."

Yesung agak kecewa, karena Siwon berhenti mengoralnya, wajah Siwon sekarang tepat ada di depan wajahnya.

"Kau mau mencoba sesuatu, yang baru?" Siwon sndang menawarkan, seraya mengeluarkan _vibrator_ begertar dari dalam _man hole_ Yesung.

"Euugghh..." tak menjawab, Yesung malah melenguh, ketika _vibrator_ itu, benar- benar hilang dari _hole_nya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya." Siwon memutuskan sendiri, dan berdiri meninggalkan Yesung keluar kamar, tanpa repot-repot menutupi sesuatu di antara selangkangannya.

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya, dengan membawa sepiring spageti, dan sebuah tas yang diyakini Yesung berisi peralatan penelitian Siwon.

Yesung duduk dengan susah payah, dan bersandar di kepala _bed_.

"Untuk apa itu, Siwon-_s_?" Yesung bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Siwon dengan _turtle eye__s_nya yang berbinar.

_Mungkin ini saatnya makan._ Pikir Yesung.

"Saatnya makan, Yesung-_ie_." Yesung mengangguk mendegarnya. Pikirannya tepat sekali.

Siwon mendekatinya, dan membuatnya terlentang. Lalu Siwon mengambil bantal, dan menaruhnya di bawah pantat Yesung. Membuat _hole_nya terlihat sangat jelas.

"Kau tiduran dulu, _ne_~? Aku akan siapkan makanannya." Ujar Siwon dengan senyum dan kembali di angguki semangat oleh Yesung.

Siwon meraih dasi kerjanya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengikatnya ke kedua tangan Yesung. Lalu ia gantungkan kedua tangan Yesung di atas kepala ranjang.

Dia meraih sebuah lakban hijau, dan menutup mulut Yesung, setelahnya, dia memasang _cock ring_ untuk kejantanan Yesung.

Mata Yesung melebar. Acara makannya batal? Kurang lebih seperti itulah tatapan Yesung pada Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, dan menggeleng. Ia mencium sekilas dahi Yesung dan duduk di antara paha Yesung yang telah ia sibak.

Siwon membuka tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda mirip cincin, dan sebuah _remote_.

Dengan sangat perlahan dia memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam _h__ole_ Yesung, dengan lingkaran cincin yang menyentuh _hole_ Yesung.

Setelahnya dia menekan tombol hijau di _remote_ yang dipegangnya..

"Eeuupm...eeeppmmmhhh.." teriakan Yesung terbungkam lakban. Sakit sekali. Ia merasa alat yang dimasukkan Siwon ke _man__hole_nya menekan secara paksa _hole_nya agar ternbuka lebar.

"Sssstt...tenanglah Yesung-_ie_. _Hole_mu harus diperlebar sedikit, _ne_~?" Siwon meraih penis Yesung dan mengocoknya pelan. Mengalihkan perhatian Yesung dari rasa sakit bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya.

Tiiit.

Cincin itu berhenti melebarkan _hole_ Yesung, tapi tetap berada di dalam.

Siwon mengabil piring berisi spageti lengkap dengan _sauce_nya. Ia mencicipi sedikit spageti itu, sambil melihat Yesung.

"Kau akan memakannya, sebentar lagi. Sabar, _ne_~?" Siwon berucap, melihat tatapan Yesung yang sangat berharap spageti dimakannya.

Siwon mengambil sebuah alat lagi dari dalam tasnya.

Semacam selang dengan bagian yang melebar di satu sisi. Sisi yang kecil Siwon masukkan ke dalam _hole_ Yesung, dan sisi yang lebih lebar, ia tuangkan spageti. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Spageti itu lenyap, dan telah masuk ke dalam _hole_ Yesung.

"Hangat, _keujji_? Spageti ini baru matang, lho?" Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yesung, saat melihat Yesung mengernyit. Yesung benar-benar tak tau apa yang sedang di lakukan Siwon di sebelah sana. Ia hanya merasakan sesuatu turun dan memasuki _hole_nya. Seuatu yang hangat, licin, banyak, panjang, dan memebuat _hole_nya terasa sedikit perih.

"Nah, sekarang, makanannya harus dimasak dulu agar enak, _ne_~?" Siwon memencet tombol merah, dan memebuat cincin itu, keluar dari _hole_.

Sekarang tubuh Siwon telah tepat berada di atas Yesung.

"Kita harus memasak dengan sepenuh hati, _ne_~?" Siwon memberi ajakan pada Yesung, dan hanya diangguki, karena Yesung tak mengerti apa yang di maksudkan Siwon.

JLEB!

"Eeeummpphh..." Penis Siwon masuk secara kasar ke dalam _man hole_nya. Membuat dadanya membusung, menahan sakit yang nikmat.

"Emmpphh...eeummp..." Yesung terus dihujam tanpa henti. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam perutnya. Seperti ada yang terkocok di dalam, dan rasanya geli. Yesung yakin ada yang menggeliat tak beraturan di antara sodokan penis Siwon padanya, dan sesuatu yang dimasukkan Siwon tadi.

Ssrsrtt...

Agak kasar Siwon melepas lakban di mulut Yesung.

Belum sebuah kata Yesung keluarkan, Siwon sudah membungkam bibir itu, dan melumatnya ganas, menggigitinya, dan memaksa Yesung untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aaahhh..." terbuka, Siwon langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Yesung, tanpa mengurangi tempo tusukannya pada _hole_ Yesung..

"Euummpphh... aah...aaah...aah..." Yesung merasa melayang. Siwon terus menusuknya di titik terdalam. Nikmaat.

Sangat nikmat.

Yesung mersa sangat beruntung bisa merasakannya bersama Siwon.

"Aaah...Ahh...Aaaaahh..." Tubuh Yesung terhentak ke sana ke mari. Ia tak kuat lagi mengikuti _ritme_ Siwon yang sangat cepat, kuat, dalam.

Yesung mulai merasa perutnya digelitik. Tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya. _Cock ring_ masih tersemat di ujung kejantanannya.

"Sii-sssiiWWonn—ieee..." Siwon yang mendongak kenikmatan, menunduk, dan melihat Yesung.

"_Cockkkkk—kkk rringg—g_nyaaa.a..AAAH~~~"

SSSrrtt..

Siwon langsung meraih _cock ring_ di penis Yesung dan membuangnya, ia hanya fokus untuk menuntaskan hasratnya..

"aaaah...AAAAhhhhhh..." Mereka keluar bersamaan. Siwon keluar di dalam _hole_ Yesung, sedang Yesung memuncratkannya ke perut dan dada mereka berdua. Bahkan sedikit cairannya mengenai wajah Siwon.

Brruukkk,,,

Siwon langsung ambruk di atas Yesung tanpa sanggahan. Yesung langsung menggeliat tak nyaman, karena berat.

Siwon yang mengerti, mengembalikan posisi tangannya, sebagai penyangga tubuh. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari _hole_ Yesung.

Saat menunduk, ia menyeingai mendapati hasil karyanya.

Ia melihat sedikit bagian spageti keluar dari hole itu, ada cairan berwarna putih, entah itu spremanya, entah _sauce_ keju yang menjadi bagian dari spagetinya.

Chuu~~

Siwon turun untuk mengecup _man__hole_ Yesung yang kemerahan, dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih, bahkan satu dua spageti keluar dari _hole _itu.

Sluuuuurrp..

Siwon menyedot kuat _man__hole_ Yesung, yang membuat empunya memejamkan mata sambil mengeratkan kedua tangannya ke dasi Siwon yang masih megikatnya.

"Si-siwwoonnn-_iieee_... EEEuummpphhh..." Yesung terus merasakan ssesuatu memaksa keluar dari _hole_nya karena sedotan Siwon, dan Yesung terus mendongak, memejamkan matanya. Menikmati apa saja yang dilakukan Siwon saat ini.

Siwon telah duduk bertumpu lututnya. Yesung melihatnya sedang mengunyah sesuatu, yang ia yakini berasa dari _hole_nya.

Melihat rasa penasaran dari Yesung, Siwon menurunkan tubuhnya, dan menyangganya dengan sebelah tangan.

Dengan sekejap bibir mereka bertemu, Siwon tak melumat bibir itu, melainkan langsung membelah bibir Yesung dan melesakkan kidahnya ke dalam. Dia menyalurkan semua yang telah dikunyahnya.

Yesung menutup matanya. Ia sedang menerka-nerka apa yang sedang diberikan Siwon pada mulutnya.

"Aaaahh..." Ciuman itu terputus ketika semua yang berada di mulut Siwon telah mengalir ke tenggorokan Yesung.

Belum sempat Yesung menjawab, Siwon telah..

JLEB!

Penis besar Siwon memenuhi _hole_nya lagi, dengan sekalai hentakan keras.

Punggungnya melengkung dan ia tersenyum melihat Siwon tepat di depannya. Kedua hidung mereka bertemu.

"Yesung-_ie_..."

"Heum?" Jika bisa, Yesung ingin seklai mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke ke leher Siwon saat ini.

"Kau lelah?" Siwon bertanya sangat lembut. Ssnagat membuat Yesung tenang.

"Jika kau masih ingin melakukannya. Aku masih bisa." Yesung menjawab lemah, tapi penuh dengan keyakinan.

Dengan jawaban itu, Siwon merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau.

Dia tersenyum sekilas, lalu smenyodokkan dengan keras penisnya berkali-kali. Berali-kali, dan terus menerus.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Rabu.

Hari yang paling dibenci Yesung karena rabu adalah hari dimana Siwon akan pulang malam sekali. Bahkan kadang-kadang Siwon baru pulang keesokan harinya.

Siwon bilang padanya jika Rabu adalah hari Lab. Jadi, setelah Siwon berada di perusahaan, ia harus mengunjungi laboratorium, dan melakukan penelitian.

Ting-tong...

Yesung yang sedang menonton TV smengernyit. Tidak sehrusnya Siwon datang sesore ini. Ia lihat lagi jam yang ada di sebelah TV.

_B__enar kok. __I__ni masih jam 4._ Gumamnya sambil mengangguk. Mungkin ia salah dengar. Atau mungkin itu suara bel rumah lain.

Ting tooong.

Suara bel itu lagi. Kali ini ia mendapat kesimpulan bahwa yang berbunyi adalah bel rumahnya. Tapi siapa yang datang?

Ting tooong.

Bel masih berbunyi, dan Yesung masih berdiri dengan melihat pintu rumah, dan tanyangn TV favoritenya secara bergantian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tak ada lagi bel berbunyi. Sekarang malah telepon yang berbunyi.

Krrriiiing...

Satu deringan berbunyi membuat Yesung yang baru saja kembali duduk di sofa kesal. Dia masih berusaha fokus pada acara _Turtle's and Friends_ yang sedang diputar di televisi.

Krriiiiing...

Krrriiing...

Tepat di dering keempat telepon, acara TV menanyangkan iklan, dan saat itu juga Yesung berjalan ke arah meja telepon, dan mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" saapan diawalinya dengan ramah.

"_Yeoboseyo. Sung-ie_?"

"_Siwonie_?" Yeusng berlonjak saat emngenali suara Siwon di seberang line.

"Buka pintunya, _Sungi__e__ baby_..."

"_Wae_?" Yeusng bertanya. Kenapa dia harus membuka pintu rumah sekarang?

"Aku ada di balik pintu. Sungie babay tak ingin emmelukku?"

"Ah! _NE!_" mendengar itu, Yesung langsung membuang gagang telepon dan menghambur ke pintu.

Setelah memutar dua kali kunci yang menempel di daun pintu ia menarik daun pintunya.

"_Annyeong_." Sapa Siwon pertama kali, dan langsung dihadiahi pelukan erat dari Yesung.

"Tak menyapaku dulu?" Sambil membalas pelukan Yesung, Siwon berbisik.

"Ah. Annyeong." Kata Yesung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Tadi pagi ia hanya bersama Siwon sampai jam 7, karena Siwon harus berangkat ke kantor. Jadi, pastilah Yesung sangat merindukannya sekarang.

"Oh!" Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang Siwon naik turun, sambil mengetukkan satu jarinya ke dagu.

Siwon yang melihatnya tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yesung.

"_Wae__geurae_?" Siwon bertanya lembut, memandang Yesung. Sangat menyenangkan melihat Yesung yang sangat, manis seperti ini.

"Ini hari Rabu, _ke__u__j__j__i_?"

"Ne." sSiwon menjawab singkat karena ia yakin, Yesung akan beratnaya lagi.

"Harusnya _Siwonie_ pulang setelah _Sungie_ tidur, _keujji_?"

Kali ini Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa _Siwonie_ membolos? _Sunggie_ tak suka orang yang membolos!" Di akhir kalimatnya, Yesung mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sangat khas anak kecil yang sedang ngambek karena tak mendapatkan permen.

"Bukan begitu, _baby_~. Hari ini, _Wonnie_ ingin ajak Sungie ke Lab. _Sungie_ mau?" mendengarnya Yesung masih berpikir dan menimbang–nimbang ajakan Siwon.

_Siwon sekarang sedang bolos. Tapi Siwon bolos unjuk ajak Sunggie ke Lab. Ke lab__,__ Berarti Sungi__e__ akan keluar rumah. Itu berarti jalan-jalan. Dan Sungi__e__ pasti dapat balon._Pikir Yesung.

"Bagaimana?" Siwon masih menunggu jawaban Yesung dengan sabar.

"Emm. Sungg-_ie_ ganti baju dulu, _ne_~?" Yesung mengangguk semangat, dan berlari menaiki tangga. Ia berniat mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju yang lebih pantas untuk keluar rumah.

"Oo?" Yesung melotot lebar, ketika tak menemukan siapapun di pintu rumah. Bahkan pintu rumahnya telah tertutup.

Yesung juga telah mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan hasilnya nihil. Siwon tak ada di manapun.

Siwon pasti tak mau lelah menunggu Yesung yang terlalu lama di kamar.

Yesung mulai terisak. Bahunya sudah bergetar, dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Ia hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar, saat sebuah suara membuatnya berbalik, dan semangat lagi.

"_Baby_ sudah siap? _Kajja_!" Kata Siwon ramah dari samping Yesung. Tangan Siwon sedang membawa sekaleng kopi, yang berasal dari _coolcase_ dapur.

Dengan senyuman yang ceria, Yesung mengamit tangan Siwon, dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil untuk pergi ke Laboratorium.

Tempat yang sama, ketika Yesung pertama kalinya membuka mata.

**TBC**

(tanpa edit, Typo-s- dimaklumi, _ne_~?)

* * *

**Ge's note :**

Sex? Making Love? I hope you can see the different. **REVIEW?**


End file.
